mi vida, mi mundo y mi verdadero amor
by eliana taisho
Summary: kagome arta de las comparaciones con kikyo se va a su época con el fin de no regresar jamas, pero que pasa cuando años mas tarde se encuentra con alguien a quien no creyó ver y le dice que tiene que regresar porque su futuro la esta esperando. ¿que pasara regresara o abandonara todo y se quedara en su época?
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

hola primero que nada soy nueva aquí y se me ocurrió esta historia de inu no taisho y kagome y sin mas el primer capitulo

Capitulo 1

Una mañana soleada en el sengoku judai se encuentra un grupo muy peculiar una exterminadora de mostros, un monje con una mano maldita, un neko de fuego, un pequeño cachorro de zorro, un hanyou y la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa venida de 500 años en el futuro. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó en todo el bosque.

-siéntate, como te atreves a decir que mi comida esta picante _dijo la miko gritando.

-keh, porque hiciste esto niña tonta_ dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo.

-te lo mereces por decir que la comida de kagomecita esta picante perro tonto_ dijo shippo desde el hombro de miroku.

-es verdad Inuyasha la señorita kagome cocina muy y tu vienes a reprochara_ dijo miroku.

-Inuyasha como puedes hablar así de su comida después que ella lo hace con todo el amor del mundo eres un tonto_ dijo sango muy molesta.

-keh estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito quería que me quedara mudo es una tonta de seguro que si hubiera sido Kikyo no lo hubiera hecho ya que ella es mucho más inteligente y cocina mejor que esa niña ilusa_ dijo el hanyou parándose del piso y subiendo a una rama.

-perro tonto como le dices eso a kagomecita_ decía shippo muy molesto.

-i-un-ya-sha

Kagome dijo su nombre muy lentamente dejando fluir la rabia y la decepción que sentía dentro de ella, parándose de donde estaba sentada y tomando su arco junto con sus flechas.

-muchachos voy a dar una vuelta no tardo_ dijo para salir corriendo internándose más en el bosque que tenía frente a ella.

Corrió y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta que sentía que sus piernas no pudieron más y se dejó caer de rodillas lastimándose las en el proceso pero no le importo se levantó como pudo no importando su dolor y siguió corriendo hasta que en sus pulmones no le llegaba el aire, se sentó en una de las raíces de un árbol a llorar, lloro como no había llorado nunca en su vida

-por-que-sfif-Inuyasha-sfif-me tratas así yo que amo y tu ni siquiera me valoras por lo que soy_ dijo ya con hipos ya que la vos casi no le salía.

-porque esto me pasa a mí por creer que alguna vez él podría enamorarse de mí y dejar de pensar en kikyo, tonta eso es lo que soy, tal vez Inuyasha tiene razón y yo no sirvo para nada tal vez debería irme y no volver.

-si tal vez esa sea una buena idea olvidarme del, de kikyo, de la perla y de naraku, pero también es cierto que desearía quedarme y vivir feliz, olvidarme de él y encontrar una persona que me ame por lo que soy, que me vea a mí y no a otra, que me entienda y comprenda que cuide y que me ame por lo que soy_ dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas derramadas por su rostro.

-bueno hora de volver y enfrentar las mil preguntas que seguramente me harán los chicos.

Caminando a paso tranquilo y sintiéndose un poco mejor después de desahogarse en el bosque regreso al campamento que el grupo había improvisado para pasar la noche.

Lo que kagome no sabía era que un ser místico de mirada como el oro puro la había observado todo el tiempo con ojos furiosos por el comentario que había hecho la miko, pero también con amor y cariño como si la quisiera proteger para que no sufriera y de la nada desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que terminó su caminata de 1 hora aproximadamente pudo a lo lejos ver el fuego que alumbraba el campamento cuando kagome entro todos se le quedaron viendo ella trato de sonreír pero no logro, todavía le dolían las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha pero decidió actuar lo más normal que pudo así que forzó una sonrisa y pregunto.

-chicos que habéis hecho mientras yo no estaba_ pregunto tanto de parecer normal.

-señorita kagome que bueno que este bien y allá decido regresar_ dijo el monje aunque para él estaba claro que ella estaba triste.

-si es que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas miroku_ dijo la miko futurista sentándose al lado de este.

-amiga de verdad estas me tenías preocupada_ dijo sango viendo a los ojos.

-claro que sí, ya tranquilos chicos estoy bien en serio porque no mejor vamos a dormir ya es tarde y tenemos un día pesado si_ dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-feh sabía que volverías tonta no sé porque se preocuparon ahora si me creen_ dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto de una rama.

-cállate Inuyasha_ dijo sango con deje de odio en su voz que el hanyou noto en seguida.

-ken lo que sea_ contesto para después voltearse en la rama y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Kagome se desplazó hasta su saco de dormir donde se encontraba shippo dormido, se quitó los zapatos y se metió a dentro cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos le deseo buenas noches a todos y cerró los ojos esperando caer en el mundo de los sueños.

"sueño de kagome"

-kagome hija_ dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba maternal

-uhh quien esta hay_ dijo viendo para todos los lados.

-tranquila no quiero hacerte daño_ dijo la voz.

-pero que es lo quieres de entonces_ pregunto.

-escúchame tú tienes un destino que cumplir_ dijo aquella misteriosa voz.

-eso lo se completar la perla y destruir a naraku ya todo el mundo me lo ha dicho_ contesto un poco enojada.

-querida esa no es la misión a la que me refiero, como te dije tú tienes un destino que cumplir y empezara con el retorno de un ser poderoso que será tu guardián y amigo él te ha estado vigilando y me ha contado todo y te pido que no creas lo que te dice el hanyou_ dijo.

-pe-pero como así no entiendo que te refieres con que regresara y quien este ser, y me ha estado vigilando_ pregunto kagome con un tono e duda en su voz.

-todo a si tiempo querida por ahora te sugiero que despiertes ya que todos esperan por ti nos veremos pronto_ dijo la voz para desaparecer.

-espera cuál es tu nombre al menos_ pregunto curiosa.

-midoriko ese es mi nombre_ contesto la voz para desaparecer esta vez por completo.

"fin del sueño"

-midoriko_dijo en susurro kagome al momento de despertar y Todos la miraron.

-kagome te encuentras bien_ pregunto curioso shippo.

- eh así no es nada tranquilo_ respondió y luego sonriendo.

-oye tonta ya levántate y deja de poder el tiempo que no vez que necesitarnos empezar el viaje lo más pronto posible_ dijo Inuyasha.

-siéntate_ dijo se levantó y empezó a empacar.

Y así todos terminaron de desayunar y emprendieron su camino en la búsqueda de naraku y los fragmentos de la perla.


	2. capitulo 2

hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia gracias a todos los que comentan y leen bueno sin mas nos vemos aya abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

La tarde llego y con ella nuestro grupo se puso a descansar del día agotador que habían tenido, sango y miroku se fueron por leña para encender el fuego, Inuyasha fue a cazar y kagome y shippo por agua.

-oye kagome_ dijo shippo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-sí, dime shippo que te sucede_ pregunto mientras tapaba una de las botellas de agua.

-bueno. Yo…yo pensaba si tal vez te podría llamar okaa-san, ya que yo te considero como una madre para mi_ dijo el pequeño kitsune.

-shippo mi pequeño eso me haría tan feliz, será un honor ser tu madre, haora ven y dame un abrazo_ dijo kagome.

-muy bien esto ya está listo creo que es hora de volver al campamento no crees_ pregunto después de haberlo abrazado.

-claro que si okaa-san, vamos_ dijo muy animado shippo.

Kagome agarro las botellas de agua y las metió en su mochila, luego cargo a shippo y se fueron rumbo al campamento. Cuando llegaron ya estaba la fogata encendida y todos sentados esperando a que la cena esté lista para comer, todo tranquilo hasta que Inuyasha metió la pata.

-oye moza porque tardaste tanto_ pregunto subido desde una rama.

-eso es algo que no te importa chucho_ respondió shippo desde el hombro de kagome.

-cállate enano _dijo malhumorado el hanyou dándole un golpe en la cabeza después de saltar hacia abajo en la rama de donde estaba.

-buaaah okaa-san bakayasha me pego_ dijo shippo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha siéntate muchacho_ dijo la miko cargando a shippo

-moza porque me haces esto ah_ pregunto desde el hoyo en la tierra.

-te lo mereces shippo es solo un niño pequeño compórtate_ le dijo kagome mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego.

-feh_ y volvió a la rama donde había estado.

-kagome amiga me podrías decir porque shippo te dijo okaa-san_ pregunto sango que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

-Claro amiga_ dijo con una sonrisa-

Pues lo que paso fue_

Flash back

-oye kagome_ dijo shippo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-sí, dime shippo que te sucede_ pregunto mientras tapaba una de las botellas de agua.

-bueno. Yo…yo pensaba si tal vez te podría llamar okaa-san, ya que yo te considero como una madre para mi_ dijo el pequeño kitsune.

-shippo mi pequeño eso me haría tan feliz, será un honor ser tu madre, ahora ven y dame un abrazo_ dijo kagome.

-muy bien esto ya está listo creo que es hora de volver al campamento no crees_ pregunto después de haberlo abrazado.

Fin del flash back

-después de eso nos regresamos y pues ya sabes el resto_ dijo la miko a su amiga casi hermana.

Miroku había oído todo la conversación y le pareció muy tierno de parte de la señorita kagome convertirse en la madre sustituta de shippo fue cuando su mano maldita se puso a tientas con el trasero de sango.

-maldito monje pervertido quite su mano de ahí_ dijo una sango muy molesta y roja de la ira.

Plash

Se escuchó por todo el bosque la cachetada que le habían dado al monje.

-pero sanguito mi vida tu sabes que mi mano tiene vida propia_ dijo miroku sobándose la mejilla donde se entraba una marca en forma de mano roja.

-qué vida propia de nada lo que pasa es que eres un mañoso_ le grito la exterminadora.

-pero nada más contigo mi sango_ contesto el monje.

-muchachos ya cálmense mejor cenemos y luego a dormir les parece_ dijo la azabache.

-hai_ dijeron casi todos.

-feh_ contesto Inuyasha.

La noche transcurría lento ya todos estaban dormidos o al menos eso era lo que parecía porque una joven de mirada chocolate y cabello azabache estaba despierta reflexionando sobre el sueño que había tenido.

"sueño de kagome"

-kagome hija_ dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba maternal

-uhh quien esta hay_ dijo viendo para todos los lados.

-tranquila no quiero hacerte daño_ dijo la voz.

-pero que es lo quieres de entonces_ pregunto.

-escúchame tú tienes un destino que cumplir_ dijo aquella misteriosa voz.

-eso lo se completar la perla y destruir a naraku ya todo el mundo me lo ha dicho_ contesto un poco enojada.

-querida esa no es la misión a la que me refiero, como te dije tú tienes un destino que cumplir y empezara con el retorno de un ser poderoso que será tu guardián y amigo él te ha estado vigilando y me ha contado todo y te pido que no creas lo que te dice el hanyou_ dijo.

-pe-pero como así no entiendo que te refieres con que regresara y quien este ser, y me ha estado vigilando_ pregunto kagome con un tono e duda en su voz.

-todo a si tiempo querida por ahora te sugiero que despiertes ya que todos esperan por ti nos veremos pronto_ dijo la voz para desaparecer.

-espera cuál es tu nombre al menos_ pregunto curiosa.

-midoriko ese es mi nombre_ contesto la voz para desaparecer esta vez por completo.

"fin del sueño"

La joven se preguntaba que quería decir con otro destino que no es el de la perla sin contar se fue quedando dormida pero en su sueño descubriría algo para enfrentar su destino.

"sueño"

-kagome hija que bueno que al fin duermes me estaba preocupando de que no te pudiera ver hoy_ dijo midoriko cuando la azabache apareció.

-midoriko será…será que…que puedo preguntar algo_ dijo con un poco de temor y vergüenza.

-claro mi niña para eso estoy aquí_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-pues yo… yo quisiera saber cómo sé que voy a enfrentar un destino que no conozco y según tu voy a tener a alguien que me va a cuidar pero yo todavía no lo conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre, además como sé qué debo hacer esto me resulta muy extraño_ confeso la azabache sintiéndose muy confundida.

-tranquila n niña tu destino lo descubrirás cuando naraku haya muerto, en cuanto a tu guardián ya lo sabrás porque por ahora no se encuentra en las tierra de los vivos_ dijo midoriko.

-como… como que no se encuentra en la tierra de los vivos eso… eso quiere decir que él está muerto_ pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz.

-así es mi pequeña pero no tienes por qué sentirte asustada todo lo contrario él estaba destinado a morir para después volver a la vida y ayudarte en tu destino pero por ahora eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, ya está amaneciendo lo mejor será que me vaya hablaremos un poco más en tu sueño esta noche mi niña hasta pronto_ se despidió midoriko.

"Fin del sueño"

Una vez kagome se despertó fue al rio a buscar agua para preparar el desayuno mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho midoriko a través de su sueño-

-bueno así que el debería morir para estar después de vuelta que raro, pero si esa es la voluntad de los kami pues no me opongo y sea lo que sea voy a cumplir ese destino_ termino de recoger el agua y fue al campamento.

* * *

comenten sayounara


End file.
